


Undone

by cattacodinosaur



Series: The Undone Series [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sweet, Will They
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattacodinosaur/pseuds/cattacodinosaur
Summary: The long awaited, highly sought after finale to The Undone Series.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythicalea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalea/gifts).



> She has returned. The final piece. Written hastily at work.
> 
> Only to disappear again.

* * *

* * *

 

Link sat in the driver's seat of his car, shoeless in his haste to depart Rhett’s desperate gaze. His hands, placed firmly on ten and two, were shaking and white knuckled. The key sat in the ignition,although the car remained silent, stationary. Ragged breath sputtered and faltered from his lungs. 

 

_ Go _

 

He could pull away, undo all the friendship. The wanting. He could go far away. Far from L.A., far from Rhett. No. Not without Christy. The kids. No. 

 

_ Stay  _

 

He could stay. Pretend everything was okay. Nothing changed. No one needed to know. No. He couldn’t do that to his best friend. His soulmate. Bo. 

 

He dropped his head, connecting it to the steering wheel and sighed. He could smell Rhett’s woody scent on him. The sweatshirt. 

 

_ Oh _

 

The passenger door opened. No. He wasn’t ready. A soft caress gently rubbed circles on the back of his neck, combing fingers through the dark hairs. He looked up. 

 

_ You _

 

Jessie sat beside him, silent. Her big brown eyes soft and damp. He allowed her to pull him to her. An embrace. She said nothing, just took his large hands in hers and squeezed three times. 

 

_ Please _

 

Her eyes looked him up and down. She kissed his cheek and rested her small hand on the other. Their foreheads now touching.

 

_ Now _

 

She exited the car and gestured for him to follow. Rhett stood on the porch, his hands stuffed into his pockets. His gaze far away, shame and something more. Hope. 

 

_ Forever _

 

Link had loved him forever. Rhett had loved him even longer. Jessie knew. Christy must, too.  

 

_ Go _

 

Link stood in front of the tall man. Fear replaced by familiarity. Home. He was home in those eyes. Tiptoes. Lips on lips. Hands longing. Lost in him. 

 

_ Stay _

 

He could stay. Pretend he had always been there. Within his embrace. His soulmate. Bo. Everything was as it should be. 

  
  


_ Oh _

 

Perfect. Oh, it was perfect. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope it satisfied the year long wait for an ending that was never promised. 
> 
>  
> 
> *for mythicalea, who told me to keep writing. I do it all for her.


End file.
